Cube: Blake and Melody's Escape
by Amber Galloway
Summary: My first FanFiction. This is a crossover between Cube and Pokémon for a reason; There will be Pokémon characters, one an exclusive variation of a Charmeleon, and they will come into the story as I go along. And it will be of a slightly high rating, so please use caution, as there may be violence, some blood and mild coarse language. Based off of and inspired by Cube Zero.


-Prologue-

The sound of a flute echoed through the forest and some wolves howled along, birds chirping, and the sound was coming from a cabin in a clearing in the forest. A boy named Blake, along with his sister Gale, lives in this clearing. And by themselves, for that matter. This was because Bartok, their father, disapperared without explanation a decade before, and their lives were evermore peaceful. "Hey, Gale. I wonder where Dad is... Maybe in the forest?" Blake said to Gale, and the flute sound faded into the forest beyond. "I don't know, Blake... He's gone... You know he disappeared 10 years ago." Gale said, and started to play her flute again. "_I know he's out there... but where?_" Blake wondered to himself. Suddenly, he and Gale feel a few rumbles, but while Gale ignores them, and without her seeing, Blake hides in the tall grass and runs into the forest to investigate. While he looks for what caused the small quakes, something grabs him, but he never gets to know what, as he blacked out the moment he was captured.

-Chapter 1: The Imprisonment-

The vision seemed real to Blake, but to three technicians in an observation room, it wasn't. In another vision, he sees another boy the same age as him, but he doesn't know who. He wakes up, causing the boy to say: "Hey! Sparky, Nightshade! He's awake!" and fled to another room, probably the room where the two women the boy mentioned are in. Movement seemed painful to Blake, but he got used to it, and the pain went away. "Where... am I? This isn't the same... " Blake said, still hurt from the thing that captured him. "My sister... Why can't I remember her name... Where is she..." Blake said before passing out, but someone picks him up and carries him to another room.

"This boy... Is he unconscious?" The person, named Sparky, asks Nightshade, who is another prisoner. "I don't know... Let me check." Nightshade said and Sparky gave him to her. "Ah, thank God... He's still alive. He just passed out, but he'll be fine." Nightshade said to Sparky and Hunter, and Blake woke up again. "It's him!" Hunter said. "Who is he, then? I don't know if we can trust him." Sparky said, and Blake tried to get up. "Who are you...? And how did I get here?" Blake said. "_That question... That would remain a mystery..._" Sparky thought.

"We don't know... And we basically don't know how we even got here." Nightshade said to Blake. "Nightshade... You shouldn't remind him..." Sparky said. "It's alright, Spark. No need to worry." Blake said to Sparky. Sparky was a little shocked as to how Blake knew her name, but she didn't say anything. She was a little confused about Blake, but when she looked at his prison-style clothing, the same clothing that the rest of the prisoners are wearing, she starts to understand. "I-Is there a way out?" Blake said and was about to enter another room when Nightshade stopped him.

"Wait a minute, kid. You can't just enter another room and think it's safe, when it's not. There are traps in here." Nightshade says. "And why do you say that?" Blake said in confusion. "Because... I looked in the room down there and something nearly cut my head off." Sparky said and shows Blake a scar on her shoulder. "Wow... Now I understand. Can I join your group?" Blake offered and while Sparky was hesitant at first, she lets him join and they agree to find a way out of the Cube.

"So... They made an agreement... This'll be interesting..." A senior technician named Nyra said in the observation room. "You think so, Nyra? We'll keep a close observation of them." Another technician, Taylor Wynn, said to Nyra. "Of... who? Them?" The youngest technician, named Nyroc, said to Nyra and Taylor. "Why do you care? You know that they're prisoners." Nyra snapped at him. The junior technician flinched when she said that, but he didn't say anything. "You don't have to be rude to him, he's only ten." Wynn muttered. Nyra didn't say anything, and Wynn became disappointed. "What? It's not like _I _give you weird looks every day, Wynn." Nyra muttered, and both Australians exchanged glances. Nyra got mad, and walked to her area. Nyroc tried to talk to her, but Wynn said that he shouldn't.


End file.
